Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a lipstick, and more particularly to a lipstick case which is made of paper and can be therefore easily disposed of without causing environmental pollution.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional lipstick case is formed of a tubular base 10 and a tubular cap 14, which are dimensioned to accommodate a lipstick 13 that is held by a lipstick tube 11 and a lipstick seat 12. The tubular base 10 and the tubular cap 14 of the conventional lipstick case are made of a plastic material, which can not be decomposed by nature and is therefore an environmental pollutant. In addition, the incineration of the conventional lipstick case produces harmful gases, which are discharged into the atmosphere. It is therefore readily apparent that the conventional lipstick case is undesirable in terms of environmental protection.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lipstick case which does not become a source of environmental pollution.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a lipstick case which is so patterned as to enhance its esthetic effect.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention are attained by a lipstick case which is made of a paper material and is formed of a base member and a cap member. The base member and the cap member are so constructed to house a lipstick holder. The lipstick case of the present invention can be easily disposed of by nature or incineration without polluting the environment.
The base member and the cap member of the lipstick case of the present invention are decorated with a pattern or design, so as to enhance the appeal of the present invention to the consumer at large.